Joseph X Rerkios
Character Rerkios Dragalis © Wyvernlord_Firion Joseph Dorian © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Joseph: *frowns* Blast this heat... Rerkios:*training with Nagatinas*Hrpm, ha! Joseph: Will you shut up already! I'm trying to focus! Rerkios:*turns around*And who would be addressing me?*looks him over*...Hrmph, merely a human. Joseph: *makes a face* You're one to talk, filthy sub-human. Rerkios:Don't you dare put us in the same category! I'd rather fly into a wall full speed than be related to you, you Joseph: Would you rather I call you filthy goddess forsaken monster then? Rerkios:Not if you mind me calling you a white demon! Joseph: I'd rather be a demon than some silly dog. Rerkios:Then you are terribly mistaken. A dog is at least created by the goddess! Joseph: But a demon has just as much power. Rerkios:But they are enemies of mankind, and the Goddess herself. You wouldn't stand a chance. Joseph: Hmph. I doubt that. Good always triumphs over the silly beasts. I find it difficult she made you things in the first place. Perhaps she does have a sense of humor after all... Rerkios:She made a mistake creating you humans! Joseph: Then she got bored and created you sub-humans. Rerkios:She got bored with you inferior humans and created Laguz! Joseph: *rolls his eyes* I can go back and forth all day, you putrid beast, but I have better things to be doing. Rerkios:As do I. I merely verbally joust with you because you interuppted my training. Joseph: *rolls his eyes* Of course...You merely wanted to argue with me because you thought you could. Let me tell you one thing. When you're on this land, you have no rights. Rerkios:I think I should have some rights. I'm a powerful man... Joseph: Of course. Of course. *rolls his eyes* But like I said, I have more important things to do than chat. *mumbles as he walks off* I want to get out of this blasted country. Rerkios:Hrrmph. Some people can't take the heat...*leaves as well* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Joseph: Gah...I've had just about enough of these blasted monsters... Rerkios:*looking at Neeva as he flies around*...What it must be like to be young again...*smiles* Joseph: *dabs some sweat off of his face with a kerchief* I should have sent a vassal... Rerkios:...*frowns*And Luxali has set me in a appointment with a human lord....And he's late. Joseph: Where's this so called blasted king? *looks up spies Rerkios* Oh dear Ashera... Rerkios:*sits on his throne**sighs* Joseph: If you think for one second I'm going to bow, you've got another thing coming. Rerkios:*looks up at him*Hrmph. We are conducting business. No need for fomalites. Joseph: *grits his teeth* So about these crystals I've heard of... Rerkios:We are considering opening up trade routes long closed before. Joseph: *grins* Of course. And my household would gladly accept any offers you make. Rerkios:just tell us how much you want and we will decide a price. Joseph: Money is no object. I'll take what I can take. Rerkios:You seem to forget the meaning of trade. I give you one thing while you give me another.I thought you were supposed to be the children of wisdom. Joseph: *chuckles* How about I give you my daughter and we call it even? Rerkios:No. It's hard enough to keep one child around the house.*smiles, but turns serious again* Joseph: Oh fine fine...Sugar. My father made his fortune off of sugar. I would be willing to make an agreement. Rerkios: how about a quarter pound of crystal for every pound of sugar? Joseph: Half pound of crystal per pound of sugar. Rerkios:a half pound of crystal for three quarters of sugar. Joseph: *exhales sharply* We could always make it simply and go pound per pound. Rerkios:Sugar is less valuable than crystal.It is difficult to mine since it is so hard. I don't plan to lose labor just because we want sugar. Joseph: You sub-...*straightens the his cuff-links* ..I will settle for your previous offer... Rerkios:Good.Three fourths pounds of sugar for every half pound of crystal. *pulls out a paper, filling out a few things*...I just need you to sign this paper. Joseph: *cracks his knuckle and pulls a pen out of his coat pocket* Alright... Rerkios:*signs it himself* Joseph: *scrawls name on it* And now...it's official. Rerkios:I will have the crystal sent in a week. By wing. It should arrive in a day or two. Joseph: And when you do I'll fulfill my end of my bargain... Rerkios:Send him back with the sugar, and we'll send a new one with more crystal. Joseph: Of course, of course... Rerkios:Do no disappoint me. I would of preferred not to do this, but Luxali insisted. Joseph: Believe me. I'd rather cut off my own foot than be here right now but my daughter apparently made plans already... Rerkios:Interesting. We're both here because of some women.*chuckles* Joseph: My daughter's hardly a woman. Rerkios:Then I wonder what a terror she'll be once she grows up! Joseph: *mumbles* If she lives that long... Rerkios:...I wonder if she is anything like Neeva...*gazes toward him* Joseph: Now...I'll take my leave. I have a long journey back tomorrow. Rerkios:Very well. Joseph: I will gather my things and be gone as soon as possible with my bodyguard. Rerkios:Good. Joseph: *leaves quickly* Hmph. Sub-human. Rerkios:...Absurd human. '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' oseph: *hastily leaving* Out of my way, child! *shoves a kid out of the way* Rerkios:*watching him*...No sense of honor. Joseph: I'll kill her...Next time Elizabeth plots something like this... Rerkios:...I don't rust him. Too...manical...no, scheming.. Joseph: *exhales sharply and turns to face him* Have you seen my bodyguard? Rerkios:That depends. What does he look like? Joseph: Red hair, blue armor... Rerkios:...I have not. Maybe you could leave him here. Joseph: He is one of my best men. *sighs* Incompetence...honestly! Rerkios:If you showed incompetence in the desert, then you are sure to die. The world is just cruel. Joseph: *rolls his eyes* I'm sure he's lurking around somewhere. Rerkios:You know him better than I do. Joseph: And how am I to know that one your blasted guards did assault him? Rerkios:Humans like you are not well liked. But I'm sure he provoked the fight if it did happen. Joseph: Sir Ceil is a knight of honor. As fierce as he is, he wouldn't stoop to the level of a sub-human! Rerkios:and my guards wouldn't stoop to fight a human like him unless they had a good reason too! Joseph: Of course...I doubt you even know how to control them! Rerkios:If you lose your knights like this, you mustn't know how to either. Joseph: I don't have to constantly babysit him to make sure he's behaving himself. I can trust him. Rerkios:I just leave my guards with orders to stand around, waiting for action. They double as police to keep the city in order and to keep fit. Joseph: Isn't that fine and dandy! *rolls his eyes* Rerkios:When you have an entire country to run, it has to be dandy. And it usually is.*Glares at him*The sooner you're out of here, the better. Joseph: Not until Ceil is by my side ready to leave as well. Rerkios:Maybe if he saw you in danger, he would come sooner...*his hand goes around the hilt of one Nagatina* Joseph: *exhales sharply* I would strike you down myself. Rerkios:I've been in too many scrapes to count for me to lose to you. Joseph: And if you think for one moment I'd let you touch me, you've got another thing coming...by far! Rerkios:*smirks*Humans can fight well from the ground. but can they fight in the air?*hovers above the ground* Joseph: You think we have the need to? *smirks as well* Rerkios:I've seen many a human such as yourself buckle under an airborne assult. You may have pegausi, but we fight as much closer quarters... Joseph: And you die much quicker to. Rerkios:If I chose to fight you. You aren't dead yet. Joseph: You just don't wish to wage war against us just yet. If you were to even attempt to kill me, rest assured this land would be ashes by tomorrow morning. Rerkios:Luxali would not allow that. and out borders are incredibly strong. they've withstood all attacks of all kinds. Joseph: Many a country has said that... Rerkios:and fallen. I know. But nevertheless, countless armies of great proportions have fallen to us, but we were only defending ourselves from attack. Joseph: Everyone has a day to fall. Rerkios:I'll just have to make sure that the country doesn't fall in my hands. the next generation I don't care about. Joseph: *mumbles* You won't be around to care... Rerkios:... Jospeh: *mumbles again* Stupid creature...*louder* Hmph. Since you're no help, I'll find him myself! *storms off* Rerkios:Hrmph, I wonder if I should've attacked him. *sigh*If he wasn't so important, I would've...] 'End of Support A ' '''Joseph, the Tyrannical Lord and Rerkios, the Bitter King The trade started soon after and gradually evolved into a thriving business between the two even though they despised each other. However, with the death of the moth king and the disappearance of the prince came grave consequences. Trade was ultimately cut off once again, enraging Lord Dorian and tried as did, he couldn't do a thing to fix it.